


Mère

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [40]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Diana oublia une chose : elle était la seule avec une mère dans toute la ligue.





	Mère

Mère

  
Diana rentra dans le Hall of Justice, elle revenait d'un voyage en Grèce et les enfants avec qui elle travaillait lui avaient manqués. Tout était calme et il semblait n'y avoir personne aux alentours. Elle entra dans la salle d'entraînement et trouva Victor, des centaines d'images se diffusant devant lui. Diana se demanderait toujours comment un si jeune homme pouvait vivre avec le poids d'un accident sur le corps. Elle sourit en s'asseyant à côté de lui et essaya d'analyser les images, sans réel succès. Victor arrêta son visionnage et se tourna vers l'amazone, esquissant un sourire qui se voulait heureux, mais Diana pouvait lire beaucoup de peine à l'intérieur.

  
''Quelque chose ne va pas, Victor ?'' Diana demanda en posant sa main sur l'épaule en acier du jeune homme

''Non... Tout va bien...'' Victor murmura, sa voix était faible et fluette

''Victor. N'essaie pas de me mentir, je possède le Lasso d'Hestia qui te force à révéler la vérité.'' Diana déclara, en regardant rapidement son arme à sa ceinture

''Diana... Je... Ça fait un an depuis... Tu sais... L'accident...'' Victor bégaya, détournant le regard et relevant lentement ses bras inhumains

''Victor, je suis là, tu peux tout me dire et tu sais que je ne me moque pas.''

''Ça fait un an que je suis un monstre... Un an que ma mère est morte... Je ne pouvais pas en parler aux autres, vu qu'ils ont eux aussi perdu leur mère, ça aurait été comme de l'hypocrisie...''

  
Diana fit une légère grimace en se souvenant qu'elle était la seule avec une mère dans toute la ligue, même si Kal avait une deuxième mère, ses garçons vivaient tous avec la mémoire lourde. Elle prit Victor dans ses bras, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas rentrer ses doigts dans des systèmes informatiques, et lui caressa le restant de son crâne, alors que le jeune homme posait sa tête sur l'épaule dénudée de la guerrière. Diana le berça doucement, une douleur remonta dans son cœur devant l'enfant brisé dans ses bras, la mort de Steve revint frapper son aisance naturelle. Elle serra les dents et enferma sa peine au plus profond d'elle, se concentrant sur le jeune homme qui recherchait désespérément de l'aide depuis plus d'un an. Elle lui releva doucement la tête et l'embrassa aussi lentement que possible, cherchant à réparer quelque chose dans son cœur.

  
Fin


End file.
